


The opposite of ice

by ChickVanDyke



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drinking, Dry Humping, F/F, First Time, Gay Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickVanDyke/pseuds/ChickVanDyke
Summary: Dani is visiting a gay bar for the first time ever, as well as experiencing a number of other firsts.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As a swede born in the 80’s, I don’t have any first hand information about the lgbtq+ community in London in 87. I found most of my information https://www.vice.com/en/article/wj8dgx/memories-from-the-lesbian-london-of-the-1980s. 
> 
> Also, please forgive any grammatical/spelling errors. This is my first attempt at writing anything in years and first time writing smut ever, but this pair was too wonderful to let go of. Please be kind.

The place was not exactly packed but Dani did find herself struggling to get to the bar, fighting to avoid bumping against some mans bare sweaty chest or a dragqueens lit cigarette. It was not precisely her first time at the Bell, but it was the first time she had actually made it inside the bar. The first time she hadn’t even dared enter the line to the well known gay bar, just sat and stared at the brick building from the curb across the street. The second time, when she had in fact dared walk up to the building, she panicked when a tall, muscular woman roughly asked her if she was lost. The third time had proven to be the charm. 

Dani’s heart had beaten so hard as she waited in line, daring herself to keep taking steps forward as the line moved instead of running away. Even harder as she was greeted at the door by a beautiful, long haired man with flawlessly applied make-up who had taken her hand to stamp a reentry pass on her wrist. Then, her heart had nearly stopped as she walked into the room as she was instantly met by the sight of two women kissing passionately on the dance floor. This was Dani’s first time at a gay bar. This was Dani’s first time seeing two women kiss, other than in her mind. This was Dani’s first time amongst people like… well, like her. Her first time amongst other gay people and it terrified her. 

Dani was, no need to say it, very nervous. She was nervous, and she needed a drink. 

Finally, she managed to make it up to the bar where she even found a free stool. Carefully, trying not to wrinkle her skirt, she climbed up on it and waved to get the bartenders attention. Thankfully, it didn’t take long until the tall man noticed her and asked her what she wanted to drink. Dani ordered a gin and tonic, making sure to smile and be polite as she did so but was only met with a curt nod and a turned back as he went about making the drink. 

After receiving the drink and paying for it, she turned around and looked around the room. The people at the bar amazed her, she had never seen anything like them. Admittedly, many of them had too much eyeliner for Dani’s taste and too little clothes for Dani to even dare look towards them, but they all seemed so… free. Like themselves. And suddenly Dani felt very self conscious about her own black dress, the only thing in her wardrobe she felt might be suited for the bar. She now realized as she was watching the colorful people around her it might, perhaps, have even been more suited for a funeral. 

Sipping her drink (which was stronger, she noted, than what she was used to) she scanned the room. At a table close to her she noticed a group of women wearing leather jackets and sporting flattops, she smiled at them shyly but her smile dropped as the women wrinkled their noses at her and looked away. Dejectedly she dropped her gaze and stared at her drink. Maybe this was a mistake. 

Dani was sure she was gay, had been for a long time. The final realization coming to her when she had fantasized about the woman taking her measurements at her wedding dress fitting as she was having sex with her fiancé and for once actually started to enjoy the act for just a little bit. It didn't last long though, sex with Eddie never did, and maybe that was why he had never noticed that she never orgasmed with him. Because he never asked or seemed to bother about it. Not long after that she had left Eddie and left Iowa. Left the country, because she was too scared of her realization to try to explore it where she might be recognized. So she came to London, and she came to the Bell. But now, being there, she came to the conclusion that maybe she wasn’t ready for this. Not even this far from home. 

Dani had just finished her drink and was getting off the stool when a hoarse voice from behind her interrupted her musings. 

”Leavin’ already, love?” 

Dani whipped around, both thrilled and alarmed at the idea of actually speaking to someone and the feeling only intensified at the sight of the woman standing before her, leaning against the bar. She was dressed simple in a band t-shirt and blue jeans and her curly brown hair, which didn't quite reach her slim shoulders, hung loosely around her face. Dani couldn’t help but wonder how those curls would feel like between her fingers. Her eyes focused, though, on the woman’s lips which curled slightly into half a smile. Continued to focus on them as the woman brought a cigarette to them and Dani had never before wished to be an inanimate object such as a that cigarette. She did not even stop staring as she watched the smoke leave those lips as the woman continued speaking, realizing to late that she hadn’t heard a word of what the other woman had said. 

”S-sorry?” she said as she tore her eyes away from the lips to meet the one’s across from her for the first time, only to find herself mesmerized again. She couldn't define what color they had, were they blue or green or brown? All that she could tell was that they were beautiful. And amused at her expense. 

”I said…”, the woman drawled as she took another drag from her cigarette. ”Is this your first time here?” 

”Is it that obvious?” 

”A little bit”, the woman smiled fully at her now and Dani could not help but stare at her mouth again. Something that did not go unnoticed by the other woman whose teasing smile grew even wider. ”And your accent just gave it away even more. American, are you?”

”Yeah”, Dani laughed. She found herself not feeling put off by the woman's teasing, but encouraged. ”First time here, first time in London… first time in a gay bar actually.”

”Really?”, the other woman exclaimed. Hurriedly she put out her cigarette, wiped her hand at her jeans and reached it out to Dani. ”Well, then I’d be honored to introduce you to the scene! I’m Jamie.”

Dani smiled as she took the proffered hand, reveling in the feel of the warm hand in her own. ”Dani.”

”Welcome to London, Dani. I can’t help but notice your glass is empty and I’m gaggin’ for a drink. Would you like one?” Dani could only smile as the woman, Jamie, turned from her to the bar even before she even had time to answer. ”Hey, Pete! Give us another pint, and one more of whatever Dani’s drinkin’ here!”

Turning back to Dani, Jamie gave her a large smile. ”So what brings you to gay old London, Dani?”

”Well…”, Dani started, unsure of where to start. She ran her hand through her hair and decided to watch the bartender mix her drink instead of Jamie. ”I… I’ve been lost. I’ve been lost and home didn’t feel like home anymore. It felt wrong, and stifling and I… I just had to get away, you know?” Dani realized she was rambling and chanced a look at Jamie only to see that the smile had disappeared only to be replaced by a small frown. Her eyes dropped to the drink being placed in front of here, fearing that she had said too much. A few seconds passed until she heard Jamie clear her throat.

”I do. Know, that is.” Dani’s eyes snapped back to Jamie’s. Her eyes were full of something Dani couldn't quite place, but still recognized. She recognized it from her own eyes every time she looked in a mirror.

”Do you think you might find yourself here?”, Jamie said as she casually picked up her beer. Her eyes didn't leave Dani’s as she took a long drink. 

”I-I don’t know. But I hope so.”

The two women continued to stare into each others eyes for a few seconds. Dani could feel the back of her neck tingling as she longed to reach forward to touch the other woman. Just feel her skin against her fingers, just once. It scared her. It scared her so she forced herself to look away, her gaze once again landing on the group of women close to the bar. 

”So, what’s up with them?” she asked, nodding towards the group, deciding it was time to change the subject. Jamie glanced over her shoulder, looked back and grinned at Dani.

”Are they givin’ you the cold shoulder?”

”How did you know?”

Jamie’s grin grew bigger before she took another swig of her drink. ”Well, those o’er there, they see themselves as real dykes, you can tell by the haircuts. And they probably think you’re one of those political lesbians since you don’t look like them.”

”Political lesbians?” Dani was baffled.

”You know, those women who wish to be lesbians because they hate men.” 

Dani couldn't help but laugh at this. ”I’ve never even heard of such a thing! Is that what you think? Are you? You don’t look like them either!”

”Nah, I’m just a regular dyke. And you, you do got that whole Julie Andrews thing going on, don’t you? But no, I didn’t think you were a political lesbian.” Jamie smirked. 

”Julie Andrews?”

”Yeah, innocent and sweet.” Jamie paused. ”A Julie Andrews who flew in from the east. You’re just a regular Mary Poppins, aren’t you Dani?”

”Does that make you Dick van Dyke?”, Dani asked and she believes she has never been more proud over herself as she watched the other woman throw her head back and laugh at her joke.

”And she’s funny too! You just might be the whole package, Poppins.” 

Dani felt her heart flutter at the words. ”I am?” 

Jamie gave her a long look. ”I’d like to find out at least.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”In that case, let me know if this is too much for ya, Poppins.” Dani felt the soft whisper against her ear and was embarrassed to hear herself whimper at the words. Horrified she hid her blush in Jamies neck, immediately regretting her decision as she felt the smell of the other woman. Of freshly cut grass, of smoke and just a slight hint of Jamie’s sweat. Dani feared it was the greatest scent she had ever felt, that she had already grown addicted. 
> 
> ”It is”, Dani whispered back. ”But please don’t stop.”

Dani was no stranger to alcohol, having been served wine by her mother since the age of ten, but now she found her head spinning and her skin buzzing. That first drink had led to another, which had led to shots which in turn had led to Dani being taken by the hand and guided to crowded dance floor. Dani was, however, not completely sure that it actually was the gin that made head spin or if the feeling came from the warm hand in hers. Her heart hammered as Jamie glanced back over her shoulder, rewarding her with that grin that Dani had come to realize actually made her weak in the knees. 

It was when Whitney Houston came on, singing about wanting to dance to somebody, and Dani admitting it was her favorite song that Jamie had stood up, offered her hand and asked her to dance. Dani had blushed, something that was beginning to feel like a permanent condition, as she took the proffered hand and followed Jamie. 

She felt like a cliché. But more than that she felt lucky. Lucky and overcome with all these new emotions. How could she not, though, when one of the most attractive people Dani had ever seen held her hand and smiled at her that way? And to top it all of, it happened the first time Dani had dared enter an establishment such as this. 

Dani had never been the type of person to blame or thank fate, but now she was starting to have her doubts. 

Dani started to feel a panic attack coming on. This was starting to feel all too new, too fast. Never before had she felt such longing to touch somebody. Never before had she felt so… aroused. She decided this was enough for one night. Yet, her thoughts came to a complete halt as Jamie turned around to face her and started to sway her hips. 

Jamies left hand hadn’t left Dani’s right one as she lifted her other one and gently placed it on Dani’s hip, guiding Dani into the same rhythm she herself was keeping. The song had already changed, Dani only recognizing that is was by Prince. She was, however, aware of the strongly sexual lyrics as she started moving her hips to match Jamie. 

”I’ve never done this”, she admitted. 

”Done what? Danced?” Jamie asked, smiling, as almost unnoticeable danced even closer to Dani. She was suddenly so close that Dani could count the individual freckles across the bridge of her nose. 

”With a woman.” 

At this Jamie gave her a long look before the hand on her hip circled her waist and pulled Dani even closer to her. Without warning, their bodies were just barely touching and Dani was sure she would have fell over if it wasn't for Jamie’s strong arm around her as she saw the woman dip her head towards her, brushing her cheek against Dani’s.

”In that case, let me know if this is too much for ya, Poppins.” Dani felt the soft whisper against her ear and was embarrassed to hear herself whimper at the words. Horrified she hid her blush in Jamies neck, immediately regretting her decision as she felt the smell of the other woman. Of freshly cut grass, of smoke and just a slight hint of Jamie’s sweat. Dani feared it was the greatest scent she had ever felt, that she had already grown addicted. 

”It is”, Dani whispered back. ”But please don’t stop.”

She wasn’t sure if the other woman had heard her, but perhaps it didn't matter as Jamie didn’t pull away but rather did the opposite. She pulled her closer. Dani found it hard to focus on the music and the rhythm as they continued dancing, being much to distracted by the closeness of another woman like this. Not just any woman, but Jamie. 

She kept her face hidden in Jamie’s neck as they moved to Prince moaning out the song and suddenly, much to her chagrin, she moaned along as Jamie slid a thigh in-between her own. 

Flustered, she looked up to find Jamie smirking at her and all of a sudden it was too much for her. She could not take it anymore. Jamie’s eyes widened for half a second before closing as Dani grabbed her neck and pushed their lips together.

It was so different from every other kiss Dani had ever experienced. Instead of thin lips that forced themselves onto hers, these were full and soft. Instead of rough, stubbled skin there was the silky smoothness of Jamie. Instead of a prodding tongue demanding entry there was Jamie’s tongue licking softly at her bottom lip, asking for permission. A permission Dani gave willingly as she gave into the longing she’d felt as she first laid eyes on the other woman and wrapped her hands in dark curls. 

As the kiss continued Dani felt the heat inside her building and spreading until it felt like she might spontaneously combust. Breaking away to breath, she leaned her forehead to Jamie’s and closed her eyes. She was thrilled and surprised to feel Jamie’s panting breath match her own. Closing the distance between their lips, once again, she licked into Jamie’s mouth and smiled as she moaned into Dani’s mouth. 

”Take me somewhere.”

”Are you sure?”

Dani had by now accepted the fact that blushing was now her natural state around Jamie. As she felt her face flush even more, she looked into Jamie’s eyes and nodded.

”Thank fuck”, Jamie whispered as she pulled Dani into her again. The kissing turned difficult due to the large smiles on both of their lips. 

***

Jamie shared a flat with three other women above a bookshop in Brixton. During the half hour long cab ride, the women had managed to keep their hands off of each other. Instead they had sat in silence and watched each other. Jamie’s smile had at the same time been reassuring and warm as well as sensual. It caused heat to pool into Dani’s stomach, not leaving any room for fear. 

”Are you sure your roommates won’t mind?” Dani asked as Jamie pulled her by the hand up the stairs to her apartment. 

”They’re still at the pub, but if they did I wouldn’t give a flying fuck about it.”

Dani hardly noticed what the apartment looked like as she was dragged through it, all of her attention was focused on the woman holding her hand eagerly tugging her towards what Dani guessed was Jamie’s room. When they were finally inside Jamie turned around, closed the door and pushed Dani up on it. This time there were no hesitation, no waiting for verbal consent, as they crashed into each other, tongues first as they kissed. Dani’s hands grabbed onto the first thing within her reach, which turned out to be Jamie’s t-shirt and when Jamie tore her lips off of Dani and started kissing her neck, Dani gasped and let her hands slip into the hem of the shirt. Letting her fingers touch the bare skin of Jamie’s back.

Just like on the dance floor Jamie let her strong thigh slide between Danis’, this time letting make contact with Dani’s center. Dani threw her head back, ignoring the dull pain as it hit the door behind her, groaning loudly. It was, by far, the most pleasurable feeling she had ever experienced. The times she had been with Eddie and the few times she had explored her own body couldn't hold a candle to the sensation and she couldn’t help grind down onto the other woman’s leg. 

Jamie noticed the way Dani’s hips had started to move rhythmically against her and smiled as she gently bit and licked at Dani’s pulse point. Dani’s hips moved as if they had a mind of their own, pushing harder and harder against Jamie. Jamie’s tongue at her throat, Jamie’s hands that were stroking at her sides, Jamie’s thigh pushing against where she needed it the most, were working her up higher than she had ever experienced.  
And suddenly she exploded. Her back arched, pushing herself further into Jamie, as heat spread inside her from her center. A strangled groan arose from her throat as she pushed into Jamie one final time before relaxing against the other woman, nuzzling her face into the curls. 

A few quick heartbeats passed until Dani had the presence of mind to realize what had happened. Mortified, she hid her face even further into Jamie’s hair and hastily pulled her hands from underneath the t-shirt and balled them up into fists. 

Her horror only grew as she felt, and then heard, Jamie chuckle against her. ”Poppins, did you…?”

”I’m sorry”, she forced out quietly. ”I-I’m so, so sorry! I’ll leave if yo-”, her final words were silenced by Jamie pulling back and kissing her softly. 

The kiss was quick, but Jamie didn’t pull away, only grinned against Dani’s mouth as she leaned her forehead to hers. ”Poppins, you have any idea how hot that was?”

”Really?”, Dani couldn’t keep the hope out of her voice. 

”Really. And you didn’t think we were done, did you?”

Dani let herself relax and return Jamie’s smile. ”Can you help me get this thing off, then?” She said, gesturing to her dress.

”Blimey.” Dani laughed as she turned around so that Jamie could reach her zipper. She could her skin tightening and goosebumps forming as Jamie pulled the zipper down, placing gentle kisses along her spine as she did. As soon as it was done, Dani turned around again to catch Jamie’s lips. During the kiss she lightly pushed Jamie back, following her as she went until the back och Jamie’s knees hit the bed behind her. Pushing Jamie down into a sitting position on the bed, Dani took a step back and let the dress fall down and stepping out of it. She couldn’t understand where all of her bravery came from, but she could feel it growing as she saw Jamie staring at her body and how she clenched the duvet below her in her fists. 

Slowly, Dani reached behind herself to unhook her bra. She saw how Jamie gazed at her intently, how her eyes had grown darker with lust. It made her feel so naked, not just undressed, but she found that she rather liked the feeling of the other woman’s stare. It made her feel wanted. 

She stepped forward as she let her bra drop to the ground behind her and positioned herself between Jamie’s legs. She stared into Jamie’s eyes as she felt her place her hands on her hips. Jamie’s hands were cold but her gaze was warm. 

”You’re beautiful”, whispered Jamie and leaned forward to eliminate the small space that was left between them. Tentatively she started placing soft kisses on Dani’s stomach, letting her hands caress her hips and her back. 

”You’re shiverin’, c’mere.”

Jamie, still fully dressed, pulled on Dani’s hands as she backed up on the bed. Dani got on the bed on her knees and followed her. She was still wearing her stockings as she lowered her body next to Jamie’s. Jamie raised her hand to pull Dani’s lips to hers as well as on top of herself. 

For a while they kept on kissing, licking into each others mouths, until Jamie raised herself up and pulled her t-shirt off. Dani was surprised to discover that she didn’t wear anything underneath. Surprised and captivated. They pressed into each other once again, both of them moaning into their kiss of the feeling of their bare chests pressed together. Suddenly Dani felt as if in a hurry and she let her hands travel down to the buttons of Jamie’s jeans, tearing them open and down along with her underwear. 

Jamie was naked. Dani was in bed with a naked woman. With a naked Jamie. Jamie with her beautiful, perfect features. Dani felt as if she should have been scared, but to her surprise Dani could not, amongst all the confusing feelings she felt, identify the familiar feeling of being afraid. Nervous, yes. Anxious, yes. Aroused, definitely yes. 

Dani let a trembling hand travel up Jamie’s naked thigh, marveling at how the slim leg was still so muscular and strong. When she reached the soft skin of Jamie’s inner thigh she heard the other woman sigh. ”Please, Dani…”

Her hand was trembling when it came in contact of the soft curls between Jamie’s thighs. Slowly she cupped her center, feeling the wetness coating her fingers already. She couldn’t help but feel awed as she let one finger slip between delicate folds. ”You’re so wet… is it all because of me?”

”Because of you… for you”, Jamie panted and put her own hand on top of Dani’s, pushing her finger further into herself. ”It’s all for you.” Dani wasn’t sure if was Jamie, herself or both of them that moaned at the sensation of Jamie’s wet heat surrounding her middle finger.

Lowering herself, Dani captured Jamie’s lips once again. Slowly she pulled out the finger inside of Jamie, grinning into the other woman’s mouth at the whimper she uttered at the loss, before letting her hand explore Jamie’s center. Brushing the tips up and down the folds she revelled in every sigh and moan Jamie uttered before stopping at Jamie’s clitoris.  
”Show me”, she whispered against Jamie’s lips who didn’t hesitate to let her hand drop once again to Dani’s. Guiding Dani’s hand and teaching her how to pleasure her. And as Jamie started panting faster and Dani started licking into her open mouth, she decided this might be her new favorite sensation in the world. 

***

For a second, Dani could not remember where she was, just that she was in an unfamiliar bed with another body next to her, and the well known panic started to rise in her. But as she opened her eyes and saw the curly hair before her it all came crashing back to her. When the the panicked feelings subsided, they were replaced by something else. By a feeling of calmness. Of being well rested. Of feeling… home. 

Dani couldn’t remember the last time she slept so well. 

Unable to stop herself, she raised the hand resting on the other woman’s stomach to brush the hair out of her eyes and was rewarded by seeing them open. A lazy smile spread across Jamie’s lips as she focused on Dani. 

”Mornin’ Poppins”, she whispered and Dani felt herself shiver at the sound of the voice, even hoarser now after a night of sleep. 

”Good morning”, she whispered back. 

”What are you up to today?” Jamie stretched and yawned as she asked and Dani could not help but admire her chest as the duvet slid down to reveal it. 

”I need to find a job… so job hunting I guess.”

”Do you want company?” And when Dani looked up at Jamie, she could do nothing but return the other woman’s smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that was that. I sent it in before reading it, fearing I wouldn't send it in at all if I did (being a self-critical person as I am). I hope you enjoyed it. Please send me pointers.


End file.
